Empty Wind
by gekkokage
Summary: Just kicked out of the orphange, a young naruto finds himself in the care of a street performer of exceptional skill. Could this person finally be able to give our blonde what he's always wanted? If so, how does this change things for him..? Read to find out.


The sound of footfalls echoed loudly over brilliant white snow, as pedestrians trekked towards whatever destinations they had for the evening. Red paper lanterns hung upon the mantles of doorways, a signal that the place in question was indeed a part of the shadier side of town, the red light district. People here never bothered one another unless necessary, never even looked at one another with the exception of the few call girls lining the corners picking out partners for their...evening activities.

"I can't believe it boss, we really get to meet up here?"

A pair of men in all black kimono approached a single building, resembling a tower of sorts, the structure held two guards before its entrance and a sign hanging above the notifying red lantern.

"The Sleeping Mistress, I like the name, yea this is the place alright."

As they approached the entry way, one of the guards called out,"Halt! Those entering the building must surrender all weapons on their person, and be thoroughly searched to ensure the protection of our clients."

The two looked at each other, before the leader pulled out a note of sorts from his clothes. The guard grabbed the document and upon reading it over, dropped to a knee,"My apologies! I was merely following protocol. Please go on ahead, she is awaiting you in her private suite for the evening, have a wonderful evening." With a nod the two strolled into the establishment with the other guard looking on in bewilderment,"What was that about? We don't even let shinobi in here armed!"

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out. I already wish I hadn't.."

**(Insert: 'Godanginuta' by Ensemble Nipponia)**

The place resembled a gambling hall it had so many people inside. The seats were all full of people, from various walks of life, and you could see whose lives got better or worse by the faces and/or curses slung about at the end of the rounds. Without a word, the duo headed upstairs to their appointed location, though one had his eye on the tables even as they walked.

"Boss-"

"You're coming. I won't have you gambling the hard earned money I pay you with on some cheap parlor tricks. Besides, a bit of culture should do you some good, you can't guard me from downstairs drunk off your ass like last time. We're in a shinobi village now, or did you forget that little tidbit?"

"No, I didn't forget. I can't forget, not with you reminding me every forty seconds!"

"I only remind you 'cause you have the attention span of a carp! Huh, I grow tired of reminding you all the time of your responsibilities. Go, do whatever it is you want, just know that if _anything_ happens to me...your pay, is like your life. Forfeit, now do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, boss."

* * *

Winter's touch was harsh, as wintry winds whipped about through the alleys and streets of Konoha. Snow had stopped falling hours ago, yet it was still chilling to all those unfortunate enough to be out in its frosty embrace. A boy of four years of age sat against a wall, knees up to his chin and limbs all huddled under the tattered cloth that would be his attire. Blonde hair matted down against his skull from snow melting into water, and glazed blue eyes looked out into nothingness, as hollow as the child's empty belly. His skin was an ill coloring of white, and his skin seemingly clung a bit too tightly to his bones, both signs of malnutrition heavily present.

A door opened a ways to his left, and slowly his eyes met with the vision of a man wearing an apron, dumping the contents of a plastic bag into a metal can. The man, oblivious to the boy's presence originally, stopped dead when he saw the boy staring at him with a dull gaze. Upon closer inspection, recognition flashed on the man's face as it contorted into a scowl. However, he had no sooner turned to face the child, than the boy was up and moving away from him out of the alley entirely.

'I hate this. They're always so mean to mean to me, first the looks, and then the yelling. I hate how cold it is, I hate the snow!"

Glancing around the blonde noticed people looking at him, some with slight curiosity, others in utter annoyance. Some even held a look of shocked fear for a moment, before it reverted into a scowl that he had seen numerous times before. For some reason, that second of fear shown brought a little elation to the child's being. But, before anything occurred, the youth was off again in a sluggish meandering of dragging limbs.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Welcome gentlemen, it is a pleasure to see you both this evening. How are you doing?"

Entering into their meeting room, the two men took in everything; the greeter standing off to the side, the slightly elevated stage, the medium-sized table with sake and saucers, and even the window that was closed off in the back. With a nod of approval the leader undid the top of his kimono, letting it fold at his waist. This action brought to light something that caught the eye of all but the bodyguard. Tattoos. Not just any kind either, but those that signified one of the largest growing crime syndicates of the era, the Yakuza.

Releasing a breath, the bodyguard spoke,"Do you really have to do that at every place we stop?"

"Do I have to remind you of your mission at every town we cross?"

Huffing, the taller man looked away,"Whatever. "

"Um, could I get either of you anything?"

Glancing towards their greeter, the gangster leered a bit before answering,"Heh, yea, get me whoever it is I'm supposed to be meeting with."

A quick nod was her answer as she rushed out of the room, and soon the two men were at the table drinking and waiting. "Say boss, who are we meeting here anyway?"

Before the other man could respond, the door opened and a woman walked in. Garbed in a sky blue silk kimono with silvery leaf designs in it, the woman appeared as the epitome of ladylike beauty as she came before the pair and seated herself. Pale pink hair worn in an asymmetric bob fashion, and adorned with a metal crescent moon pin to hold the bang in place framing her face. A pair of aquamarine colored eyes were set upon the duo of men, as a small smile graced her lips.

"I am Watanashi Setsuna. A pleasure to meet the both of you, is there anything that you wish to hear from me today?"

* * *

Naruto's wandering found himself in the 'bad side of town' as it were. Just everyone in this side of the village was either poor, crazy, or a criminal; sometimes a mixture of the three. Unlike most of the town, this area had no ninja patrolling it. Not because they didn't have to, but because they didn't need to. The people lived in slums or buildings that were more likely to cave in on themselves than actually bring in any revenue anymore, and besides that the thugs in the area kept most people either safe or dead anyway. The only reasons a ninja was over here would be to enjoy some 'company', get completely wasted at a bar since the alcohol was cheaper...and stronger, or get a fix of 'medication'. That being said, the shinobi of Konoha merely looked the other way when it came to this area as a whole.

Normally, one would say to a child not to go anywhere near a place like this. However, for the young blonde, it was perfect. He fit right in, tattered clothes and an empty gullet resembling the hundreds of vagrants that lived out in this part of town to begin with. What was better was one simple thing, there were no glares.

No hard or malevolent looks sent his way, no yelling (at least not at him), nor any shinobi who might try anything. To him, it was as close to normal as he had felt in his entire life! He even saw a pretty decent apartment complex that was still standing off a little ways from where he was, and at that he had to smile despite his physical state.

This was where he wanted to be, this was home.

* * *

**(Insert: Mr. Nagano's Foolish Proposal by Yoshida Brothers)**

The sounds of the woman's instrument echoed wistfully throughout the room as she performed with a small band. Beautiful as well as entrancing, it pull you into a warm embrace before letting you go ever so slowly. It lulled and lingered, even as it wound to its eventual end. The men sat idle, utterly motionless, as they were enraptured in the melody being played.

Upon the stage, Setsuna smiled meekly at the pair before her while bowing,"Thank you very much for your time and patronage. Alas, I have another appointment to go to, so if you would be so kind..."

Upright, the woman closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side,"Die for me, okay?"

* * *

**(A/N):Well folks, what do you think? Yay, nay, okay on the story so far? It's a new venture, but I wanted to try my hand in this genre as well. I know, I know, for those fans who are waiting for my other Naruto works..I haven't forgotten you all, I'm trying to get over my blocks, and ironically in waiting, this came out. Hopefully this can be as entertaining as I believe it to be in the long run for you guys! (^o^)V Peace! **


End file.
